You Got Me Going Crazy
by lilysoori
Summary: Natsume never thought she would ever experience love, especially with her best friend. Natsume/Sasayan. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun. If I did, Natsume and Sasayan would be dating by now.

Natsume didn't know why she liked him.

Sasayan-kun was so confusing. He told her he liked her, but he treated her as a friend, like she was nothing special. He didn't even make an effort to get closer to her.

He got so distant at times. After his confession, he avoided her. They never talked unless they were with Haru or Shizuku. Natsume figured he was still sensitive about the subject.

He was also very… boring. Sasayan-kun loved playing baseball. That was all he did. He wasn't interested in anything else.

Natsume was jealous. Shizuku and Haru had such a good relationship, and were so cute together. They were always laughing and smiling together. Sasayan did nothing to improve their relationship.

She groaned, slamming her face into her pillow. She got headaches just thinking about him.

"Ugh, you're so complicated!" she screamed.

She was scared to go to school that morning. Natsume walked there every day, and sometimes she ran into Sasayan-kun. They lived close to each other.

Natsume didn't know any other route, so she walked quickly and looked left and right every few seconds to make sure he wasn't there.

She passed by the batting cages Mi-chan owned. Her stomach growled, indicating that she needed something to eat. Well, she skipped breakfast that day so she could have more time to put makeup on.

Since when did she care so much about how she looked? 

Shaking her head, she went over to a nearby vendor. "Excuse me, can I get a strawberry jelly filled doughnut?" Natsume asked.

Receiving the doughnut, she thanked the worker and turned to leave.

"Hey, Natsume-chan."

She stared at the boy before her. Sasayan-kun was wearing his usual school uniform, but for some reason, something seemed different about him.

"S-Sasayan-kun, did you cut your hair?"

He looked up and touched his hair. "No. Why?"

"Nothing… I just thought you looked different," Natsume muttered.

She was confused. Was she starting to think he was handsome? Why was she so nervous around him?

"Alright," Sasayan said, flashing a smile. "Let's go."

The rest of the walk to school was awkward. Natsume and Sasayan didn't talk. Natsume walked behind Sasayan with her head down.

Sasayan would often glance behind him to look at her. She never noticed. To Natsume, the walk seemed like forever.

By the time they got to school, Natsume accepted the fact the she liked Sasayan. Her face was warm during the walk to school. She couldn't meet Sasayan's eyes. If she was so nervous around him, that probably meant she like him.

"Mitty!" Natsume exclaimed, seeing her best friend at school with her boyfriend. She pulled her into a hug. "I missed you!"

Shizuku wiggled under her grasp. "It's only been a weekend," she said plainly.

"I know, but I need to talk to you about something. It's important," Natsume pleaded.

Haru frowned. "But I want to be with Shizuku!" he exclaimed. He pouted and put his arms around her.

Shizuku glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach. Haru doubled back. "What was that for?"

"I can sense that what Natsume wants to talk to me about is very important. So go away," Shizuku said.

Haru pouted. "Okay, bye," he said as he hugged her again.

"Haru, it's only for a few minutes." Shizuku tried frowning, but her face was covered with a red blush.

Natsume sighed, wishing Sasayan would do that to her. What she didn't know was that Sasayan was looking at her the whole time.

"Okay, what do you want," Shizuku asked Natsume.

Natsume blushed. "Uh…"

It's hard to talk about the subject. She couldn't even bring it up with her online friends, and she feels that she can tell them anything.

It's easier to tell your innermost secrets to people you don't know you in real life.

"You're blushing." Shizuku crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you like Haru like Iyo and Oshima."

"No, I don't." Natsume smiled to herself. Natsume made a mental note to tell Haru that Shizuku got jealous. Haru would be happy to know that Shizuku cares a lot about him.

Unlike someone she knows.

"Oh, you still like Micchan. I thought you already confessed."

Natsume shook her head. "I like… um, Sasayan-kun." She couldn't meet Shizuku's eyes, her face flushed in embarrassment. She didn't understand why she was embarrassed in front of her best friend.

Shizuku sucked in some air. "Really? Well, I sort of knew."

"It was obvious?"

"Yeah. I think it's because I already what love feels like. I know the signs." Shizuku sat down on the steps Oshima and Haru usually sat on and propped her chin on one hand. "So, how long have you liked him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I think since he held hands with me and told me he liked me-"

"Wait, he told you he liked you?" Shizuku exclaimed. "Then what are you waiting for? Tell him you like him!"

"I can't! I'm scared…" Natsume said, her voice quieting into a whisper.

Fake Natsume is a bossy, confident girl at school that everyone likes. No one except Shizuku knows the real Natsume: a shy, quiet girl who's scared of everything.

Shizuku scoffed at her, and left without a word.

_What are you waiting for? Tell him you like him!_

Shizuku's words kept playing over and over again in Natsume's head.

She was too wimpy. Shizuku did it; why couldn't she?

Entering her home, she immediately entered her room and threw her schoolbag on the floor. She opened up her pink laptop, typing into the search bar "how to confess to a guy."

She clicked on the first link that popped up.

_So you want to confess to a guy? _the page read.

_Here are a few steps to help you get the guy of your dreams._

_Step 1: Take a deep breath. You can't get your confession out if you don't calm down. Your words will come out clearer and you'll look more confident. If you need to, drink some water beforehand to keep your throat from getting dry._

That won't help. Natsume already knows she'll get nervous no matter what she does.

_Step 2: Go up to him. Don't expect him to walk up to you. Boys can be clueless sometimes. You want to make the first move._

_Step 3: Say it! Very clearly and confidently, say "_, I really like you." _

How was she supposed to do that? Just say it? Easy for them to say. They don't know how hard it is to even be in the same room as Sasayan.

"Natsume!" her mother called.

Natsume quickly closed her laptop. "Yes, mom?" she asked as her mom opened the door.

"Sasayan's here."

Natsume's heart started beating quickly, and she looked down. "Okay, thanks mom." She left, and Natsume heard the thump of footsteps down the hall.

"She's in here," she heard her mother say.

Sasayan's head peeked through the door. "Hey, Natsume."

She wasn't surprised to see him there. He usually came in without telling, but this was the first time in three weeks. It was a bit unusual at the time.

"H-hi," she stuttered, her face flushing.

He plopped down on her bed, sitting right next to her. "How are you?"

Turning her head the other way, she said, "I'm fine."

Sasayan frowned. She usually wasn't like this. "Are you okay?

Natsume nodded and drew her knees to her chest, burying her head between them.

Sasayan wondered why she was being so shy and nervous, so he scooted closer to her.

"Are you sure?"

He stared at her while her eyes widened. "Y-yeah."

His forehead creased in concern. "I'll go get you some medicine."

"No!" Natsume exclaimed.

Sasayan raised an eyebrow to her sudden outburst.

"Um… I mean… I'm fine. No need for that."

Sasayan put his hand to her forehead. She stared up at him with wide eyes and her cheeks tinted red.

Natsume wasn't as tough as he thought.

He laughed. Her face turned an even deeper red.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked with a pout.

Laughing even louder, he said, "You look like a tomato."

Natsume glared and slapped his arm. "Go away."

He pouted. "But I want to be with you."

Sasayan is seriously driving her crazy.

"Ugh, you're annoying!" she exclaimed, turning to face the wall.

"Oh, so you're calling _me_ annoying?!" Sasayan yelled back.

He pulled her to face him. "I feel like we haven't been talking for a while. I just wanted to hang out with you for a while."

Natsume reassured herself that they were just two friends hanging out, nothing special.

She glared at him.

"I want to punch you," she said.

"What did I do to you?" he asked. Sasayan is very concerned at this point.

"Nothing. You did nothing."

"Then why do you-"

"You're driving me crazy!" Natsume said. "I don't know why! Every little thing you do affects me, like just now when you put your hand on my forehead. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I think I-"

Natsume glanced at Sasayan, who had a light blush over his face. Seeing that she noticed, he turned. "You what?" he asked.

"….I like you," her voice barely a whisper.

"So you think something's wrong with you for liking me?" he asked, disappointed.

"N-no. I just don't know how you're making me feel this way… I've never felt this before." she said shyly.

Sasayan smiled, enveloping her into a hug. She gasped in surprise.

"I like you too. I've liked you for a really long time, and you know that. I'm so happy… I love you, Asako Natsume."

**A/N **Thank you for reading! This was originally a drabble, but now it's a really long one shot.

Agh, I can't say one shot without thinking of B.A.P, lol.

My title was based off of Teen Top's Crazy. You know that one part where CAP is like "You got me going crazy." Yeah.

This was so cheesy, wasn't it?

IT WAS SO FLUFFY!

So yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
